Una razón
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Natsuki se siente sola nuevamente y sólo quiere huir pero sólo necesita dos palabras para quedarse de la persona correcta: TE AMO.


HOLA A TODOS¡¡¡

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de Mai-HIME no me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para crear una nueva historia.

Siento el frío dentro de mi corazón, tal vez ese sea el motivo de mi apodo "La princesa de hielo" y es que mi vida se nublo, mi corazón se llenó de venganza, mi mente se llenó de planes inservibles sin pensar jamás en lo que vendría después, ahora todo a terminado, la venganza se ha ido, mi mente no tiene nada en que pensar, todas las HIME´s somos amigas y a la vez no nos conocemos. El tiempo pasa rápidamente dejando atrás los días y mi corazón sigue siendo extremadamente frío, conozco los sentimientos de Shizuru hacia m{i pero no puedo corresponder, no porque sea una chica sino porque su mirada no logra derretir el frío de mi alma, no logra encender una pequeña llama en mi interior. Vivo de objetivos a corto plazo, estudiar todo lo que no he estudiado, salir con mis amigas de vez en cuando, me pregunto…si en este momento volviéramos a ser como antes, si la batalla se desencadenara otra vez, ¿Quién sería mi ser más amado? Tal vez seguiría siendo Shizuru puesto que ella me ama, pero ¿Qué siento yo por ella? Nada más allá de lo que siento por las demás.

-¿Sucede algo Natsuki? – Niego con la cabeza sin voltear siquiera a ver quien me habla, mis pensamientos me transportan a otra realidad, quisiera que alguna persona pudiera sacarme de ellos con un simple saludo. Suspiro. No hay nada que puedan hacer, simplemente no hay nadie que pueda devolver a la persona que fui antes de convertirme en un ser que vive para la venganza, destrucción y seguir cueste lo que cueste. Cambié por meses al encontrar personas que confiaran en mí pero ahora sigo siendo igual que antes o tal vez no, he pensado muchas veces en irme de ese lugar, con el primer distrito eliminado, el mundo a salvo, ya no hay nada que me retenga en ese lugar. Me levantó y nadie me toma en cuenta, ese es mi lugar, invisible. Me coloco la chamarra y el casco.

-¿Te vas? – Enciendo la moto y no me atrevo a contestar. – ¿Volverás? – Siento como unos brazos me rodean por atrás.

-No, ya no hay nada porque quedarme aquí, las clases terminaron. Tengo que encontrar algo…tengo que encontrarme.

-Natsuki…no te vayas. – Esas simples tres palabras hacen que me recorra un escalofrío. – Por favor. – Una de sus manos apaga la moto, ¿Por qué la dejo hacer eso? A cualquier otra persona que me lo pidiera simplemente le hubiera ignorado y me hubiera ido sin escuchar más pero con ella tenía que ser diferente ¿Acaso era ella la persona indicada para mí?

-No tiene sentido quedarme. – Enciendo una vez más mi Ducati. – Lo lamento pero debo irme. – Se aparta de mí, creo que me dejará ir pero lo que hace es quitarme el casco. - ¿Qué haces? – La miro intentando mostrarme dura, fría e insensible sin embargo no logro sostener su mirada, lágrimas salen de sus ojos, me parte el alma verla así. – No llores, tal vez…algún día nos volveremos a ver. – Ella susurra un "no", me abraza sorpresivamente y sigue llorando en mi hombro, sus lagrimas derriten el hielo, puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado, quiero apartarlo de la única persona a la que ama, es por nuestro bien puesto que ella solamente nos lastimará, porque ya tiene alguien a quién amar.

-No quiero volverte a ver algún día, quiere verte mañana, pasado mañana, el día después de ese y también el siguiente, quiero verte siempre Natsuki, déjame ayudarte a encontrar, quiero conocer a la verdadera Natsuki Kuga, quiero saber quién es la chica bajo la apariencia fría, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo y por mí. – Aún no termino de procesar sus palabras cuando siento sus tibios labios rozar los míos, un escalofrío me recorre al sentir su calidez, me abraza y poco a poco correspondo a su gesto, es lento, suave, lleno de ternura. Se que a penas a durado unos cuantos segundos pero ha sido suficiente para hacer arder mi corazón, para dejar caer la barrera de hielo que antes me protegía.

-Mai. – Susurro su nombre mientras siento las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sólo me lastimas, has encendido algo que no podrás controlar, me lastimas, te lastimas y lastimas a Tate. – Eso era lo que tenía que evitar, dejar caer la barrera con la persona menos indicada. - ¿Por qué?

-Me di cuenta muy tarde Natsuki, me di cuenta de algo que ya sabía desde la primera vez que te vi pero no quise aceptarlo hasta la última vez que nos vimos antes de tu enfrentamiento con Shizuru, no quería perderte como perdí a mi hermano, como perdí a Tate, tu eras lo único que me quedaba en ese momento y a pesar de no tenerlos a ellos, saber que estabas luchando me dio las fuerzas para hacerlo también sólo por verte una vez más. Por que ver como te alejabas en la moto hacia un destino incierto siendo tal vez la última vez me impulsó a luchar con toda el alma para tenerte de vuelta frente a mí por eso no quiero que te vayas. Porque…te amo. – Sus labios se unen nuevamente con los míos porque finalmente encontré el motivo para quedarme, encontré una razón para no huir, para seguir luchando. Una razón que me mantenía con vida, siempre tuve a Mai a mi lado pero no quise verlo por el temor a sufrir. Ahora nada de eso importa, ella arriesgo su vida por mí, lo que venga después podremos afrontarlo juntas.

-También te amo Mai. – Me coloco el casco nuevamente y veo como sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lagrimas. - ¿Vienes?-Una sonrisa se forma lentamente en su rostro mientras sube y me abraza de la cintura. Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar, disfrutar y vivir…juntas.

* * *

Espero que esta historia no les haya decepcionado, esta pareja es una de las que más me gustan inclusive más que el ShizNAt (No me maten por ello).

Si les gusto, no les gusto déjenmelo saber en un RR. Jitomatazos, golpes lo que quieran también se reciben.


End file.
